


and I, the flattered fool

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Service Top Adaar, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: Adaar gathers his courage to try something he was thinking about for a long time now. Dorian greatly approves.





	and I, the flattered fool

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the fifth day of Kinktober - Somnophilia.

As the morning sun picked its way through the crack in the curtains, the man in the bed rolled onto his side, hiding away from the intrusive light.  
Now he was laying right next to another man on the bed, who sighed dreamily, looking at his lover with pure adoration.  
This was a usual morning for these two, with Dorian catching any second of sleep he could possibly get and Adaar spending those seconds gazing lovingly upon the amazing man he had the luck to somehow be with.  
The human squirmed, throwing his leg over the hip of the other man, shifting closer to the warmth he provided.  
Again, a usual occurrence, yet it never failed to facilitate a quite specific reaction out of Adaar. 

Lust. 

Dorian was beautiful in any state, form and condition as far as Adaar was concerned, of course.  
But there was something special in those quiet minutes when his usually pushy lover was so relaxed in his arms. Always snuggling closer the moment he was even remotely cold, tangling his limbs around Adaar and/or the pillows like an octopus.  
Absolutely adorable. 

"I like watching you sleep" - Adaar said one night after one too many drinks. 

"Oh? Why? Can't imagine it's especially entertaining," - Dorian scoffed, leveling him with a suspicious look over the glass. 

"You just look so pretty! So soft. Every time I just want to kiss you, and..." - Adaar shut his lips, realising too late that he had said too much. He could practically feel the steam coming from his cheeks, he must've blushed so hard. 

He dared a cautious look at his boyfriend, fully expecting reproach or possibly disgust on his face... And finding only a salacious smirk that made him gulp. That was the face Dorian made when proposing something new for them to do in bed. Something amazingly filthy. 

"Well, well. Then next time you are free to do just that. Or anything else you might... desire." 

Dorian winked, returning to his drink, so casual as if he hadn’t just shattered the entirety of reality for his poor lover. 

"But... You'll be asleep... You're actually okay with that?" 

There were a lot of things his upbringing had bestowed upon him. Martial training, language, but one of the most important lessons was respect. He always had to make sure to get consent, especially in sexual matters, it was simply how it had to be. He was so ashamed of himself for even wanting to do something to Dorian that he couldn't agree to in the first place, how could it be just... okay? 

"Amatus," - he was torn from his worried thoughts by a stern voice. - "Knowing you, you’ve probably already thought up about a hundred reasons why this isn't appropriate and such, but, please, just forget each and every one of them. This is me, officially and with full understanding, giving you permission to do absolutely anything you like when I'm asleep within our established limits. Got it?" 

All Adaar could do to that is nod and accept the precious gift so suddenly given. He wasn't stupid enough to refuse, not when Dorian put it like that. 

Still, he never actually dared to act on that permission ever since it had been given.  
Many times he thought about it, dreamed about it, almost worked up the courage... Only to stop at the last second, doubts still lingering.  
But Dorian had given permission. He wouldn't do it if he wasn't really okay with that, he knew that much.  
It was alright, he kept telling himself, gingerly running his fingertips over the naked back of his lover.  
Dorian sighed again but didn't wake up or even stirred, sleeping soundly.  
Was it truly alright?  
He probably wouldn’t ever know if he didn’t try.  
Just this once, just a little bit...  
Anticipation and thrill raced over Adaar as he ran his fingers over the tanned skin again, admiring the texture.  
Up this time, tracing the curve of the spine, to tangle into the messy hair and massage the scalp lightly.  
This got an actual reaction, and for a moment Adaar was scared he did do something wrong... But Dorian only tilted his head back, settling into the caress further and revealing his neck to the hungry gaze of one rather horny qunari.  
Who couldn't resist such an invitation and leaned down, dropping a soft kiss on the pulse point.  
Dorian just kept sleeping.  
Adaar grew braver.  
If he really could do just about anything...  
He stifled needy moan with a bitten lip, not wanting to wake Dorian up just yet.  
No, he’d started it, so he would take from this everything he could. 

Carefully, slowly, he laid Dorian on his back, removing the blanket. The man grumbled, he hated the cold, no matter whether he was conscious or not.  
That was an easy fix, as Adaar settled above him, covering him with his body, sliding between fallen open knees.  
Grumbles stopped, Dorian's breathe returning to it's steady sleepy rhythm.  
Adaar smiled, giddy and oh so excited. 

He’d never realised just how much he'd be grateful for his lover being such a heavy sleeper.  
Today he most definitely was, because Dorian truly kept sleeping through it all. 

At first, Adaar was even a little lost as to where to begin.  
Having this beautiful vision of a man splayed out like that below him was... exhilarating.  
So he started with his favorite thing - kissing him.  
A soft, barely there touch of the lips to lips.  
And another one. And another.  
With little kisses Adaar traced that handsome face, stopping only to suck an experimental mark below the chin.  
Dorian didn't wake.  
Instead, a sleepy groan escaped his lips and he lifted his head once again, such careless and blatant permission.  
Adaar took it, of course, it was far too late to turn back now.  
He showered warm skin with kisses and careful bites, down and down. Pressing into the slow beat of the blood rushing just beneath the surface, tracing the collarbone with his tongue, worrying a hardening nub of a nipple between his teeth.  
As he switched his attention to the other nipple, Dorian groaned again, even asleep his body was clearly enjoying the proceedings.  
It was heaven. 

To be able to shower this lithe body with all the gentle caresses Adaar could possibly want.  
Trace each curve and line, following the slope of bones, the rise of muscles.  
Adoring, worshipping, delighting in it. 

When Adaar's lips reached the waist level, the man below him was hard, though still asleep.  
Amazingly, he kept sleeping even as that hard cock was sucked into the hungry mouth and lathered with the same tentative attention as all the other parts of him.  
Only a wanton moan was an indicator that he was enjoying this.  
It was more than enough for Adaar, who above all, loved to bring Dorian pleasure, in whatever form he might have desired it.  
And he knew what Dorian liked. He knew that he had the permission.  
He might as well...

With shaking hands and uncontrollable giddy smile, Adaar released the cock from his mouth, shuffling on the bed to reach the nightstand.  
There was what he needed - a half empty jar of lubricant, carefully (and secretly) brewed by him along with the other potions.  
Just as he made sure it wouldn't topple onto the sheets, Adaar dived right back to his delicious task, while also lubing up his fingers generously.  
He took his time too.  
Careful, ever so careful, just as he had always wanted.  
He wasn't always able to indulge like this, Dorian being way more impatient most of the time, so Adaar wanted to savor the moment.  
The way Dorian's body, still so relaxed from sleep, tensed under his hands, with slight, unconscious movements urging him on.  
That moment when he could feel his fingers slipping in deeper, accepted, as tight heat clenched around them, needy.  
The tremble of his lover as those fingers found the prostate, teasing it with the circular strokes. 

"Venhedis!.."

That was way too coherent for a sleepy grumble, and lo and behold, as Adaar lifted his gaze, he was met with a blurry from sleep, lustful stare and a salacious smirk.  
That was erased when that sinful mouth fell open with a moan as Adaar slipped the fourth finger on the next push in. It went in so smoothly, he shook with constrained desire of his own, but still focusing on Dorian first and foremost.  
Who squirmed, driving his hips down, further onto intruding fingers, demanding as he always was.  
His fingers found curved horns, gripping tight, expertly scratching at the sensitive base of them, making Adaar almost choke on a groan.  
He tried to lift his head, to make sure it was alright, suddenly unsure all over again, but was stopped by the decisive hands. 

"Where do you think you're going? You look so pretty down there, do go on..." 

Praise.  
It was like catnip to Adaar and Dorian knew it very well.  
Of course, he did, as did he knew what his raspy brought-from-sleep voice and lazy grin did to Adaar.  
He whined, mouth full and cheeks flaming, but struggled to return to the lost rhythm, not wanting to disappoint his lover.  
He liked it too much when the man writhed in pleasure under his hands and lips, the impatient jerks of his hips, demanding more, faster, harder, forever hungry.  
Adaar could never refuse him either, too hooked up on the sight like a drug.  
It was always like that, Dorian was his usual confident self, taking what he wanted, and Adaar happily followed his lead, doing all he could to please this impossibly gorgeous man. 

"Come on, faster, come on..." 

In Tevene this time, it meant that Dorian was close.  
Adaar could tell by the trembling of his thighs that held him tight between them, and the jerky pushes of demanding hands on his horns.  
Dutifully, he obeyed, the thrusts of his palm fast and hard, just as he knew Dorian liked.  
More swearing, and, finally, his own name, were his warnings for the climax.  
He could only moan contentedly, feeling the cock pulsing on his tongue, erupting deep inside his throat.  
He swallowed it all, the bitter taste rich in his mouth, familiar and gratifying.  
Adaar only released the softening cock when he was practically dragged away, and carefully withdrew his fingers as well, delighting in the satisfied sigh that provoked. 

"What a good morning indeed, amatus..." - Dorian was smiling, tugging him closer. 

Into the kiss, deep, uncaring for the taste, practically ravishing Adaar and making him moan into it pleadingly. 

"I should return the favor, shouldn’t I, hmm..."

A quiet, filthy whisper into the tiny space between them, before another demanding kiss silenced them both.  
Adaar trembled, so near the edge already, just by watching, by feeling Dorian's pleasure.  
Who wasn't so selfish, though, as to let his lover go unfulfilled, knowing precisely how to bring him to the brink with but a twist of the wrist.  
And he did exactly that, hand sneaking from the horns down, scratching at the pierced nipple along the way, gripping his rigid length in a firm circle of his fingers. And stroking, just so, up and down, on each and every movement his thumb teasing the ring in the head, making Adaar buck under it. 

"Come, amatus... Come for me... Want to see you paint me yours, just as I am..." 

And that's all it took.  
Dirty words that they were, but the tone was ever so soft, whispered into the ear of the man he didn't just sleep with but truly, deeply loved.  
So as Adaar did mark him with white streaks of his lust, he smiled, welcoming each and every drop, milking every last one from his lover with a careful hand, until he begged for mercy with a winded whine.  
So Dorian released him, those same fingers running through the mess on his stomach and chest before licking it off with a happy smirk. 

"You'll be the death of me..." - groaned Adaar, hiding his flaming face in the crook of his lover's neck. He hid his blissed out smile there as well. 

"Good thing I'm a necromancer then. I can just resurrect you as I like after." 

Their laughter filled the room soon changing into the sound of kisses.  
Dorian wasn't really the only one insatiable of them two.


End file.
